My Killer Toy
by Typical 3rd Class Saiyan
Summary: What if Future Trunks killed Future Android 17 first? What if he decided to spare #18? I feel like this is A/U so I'm just going to put it. **Warning Contains Violence, Slavery and (later) Rape**


**A/N:** This is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I have always found M. Trunks and M. Android 18 to be a pretty cool pairing. Though, I have never thought of them in the way I am about to write them in this fic. Trunks is very OOC in this fic. I don't know why you think **ME** of all people owns Dragon Ball Z, because I don't.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

Today was the day. The day the future would finally be saved, Trunks was sure of it. He had been preparing for this battle ever since he went back in time three years ago and fought the androids of the main timeline. It was now time for the androids of the future to be defeated, once and for all.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

An elderly man was hiding behind a pile of rubble, gun in his hand. "You demon. That was my son you killed." The man then shot at #17 and had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Stay away from me, you murderer!" #17 noticed but, the man kept shooting, inflicting no damage upon the cyborg.

Once the android was close enough he took out his gun. He put it to the man's chin and was about to pull the trigger until he was almost shot by a ki blast.

"Hey it's you," Android 17 said.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

"Yeah it's me. The name's Trunks. Look it's over, it stops here."

"It does, huh? Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here except you." #17 said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Kami, how rude! He is such a arrogant little punk. Man that's it, I want him dead. It's a matter of principle." #18 said while turning to her brother.

"I don't mind, consider it done," he whispered the rest. "But look sis, we'll be blowing weeks worth of fun, comprende?."

Android 18 didn't care anymore, she just wanted him dead. She fired a ki blast at him, which he effortlessly dodged. He appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach, knocking her out cold. Leaving just #17 and Trunks.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

"I didn't want you two to gang up on me. You know, you two make one hell of a team." Trunks said while remembering how his mentor Gohan had died.

#17 was staring at his unconscious twin sister. "Damn you! I know she's not dead. But #18 seeing your dead body will be the perfect wake up gift for her."

"Or maybe #18 seeing YOUR dead body will be the perfect wake up gift for her." Trunks smirked, his deceased father was probably praising him from the heavens.

#17 hearing this put him over the edge. He now wanted to kill him just as much as his sister. _Him thinking he could defeat me. We've fought before, Trunks, though, this time will be the last time. I'll be sure of that._

Android 17 charged at Trunks like a bull. He started throwing kicks, Trunks dodging with ease. #17 then threw a (right handed) punch, which Trunks caught. He then grabbed hold of the androids arm (on his left hand). He turned the androids hand and put it behind his back and did the same with his arm.

Trunks kept tightening the grip. Android 17 was now begging for mercy.

"Your begging won't save you! All those people you killed begged for mercy and you didn't give it to them! Why should I do it for you?" Trunks now angered tightened the grip harder than ever before. Trunks heard a tearing but, didn't stop. He knew what was going to happen next.

"WAHH-AHHH!" #17 yelled. Trunks had ripped his arms right off. It was at that moment that #17 knew that he had lost and Trunks knew that he had won. #17 still tried to fight. He knew he had lost, but he would never admit it.

Losing such major parts of his body caused the android to lose coordination. Trunks wanted to laugh but he had to keep a poker face. After a minute of watching #17 fight, Trunks finally decided to end it. He used his Burning Attack, which the android had no way out. _It's over. I know it is. See ya in hell sis._ Android 17 thought while looking at his unconscious sister on the ground.

#17 didn't try to run away, or dodge. He knew that it was over for him.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~.

The smoke had cleared. After he descended, the first thing Trunks did was rush to the elderly mans aid.

"Oh my Kami! Thank you so much young man. But what are you going to do with the other one?" The old man asked while pointing to the unconscious deadly beauty, known as Android 18.

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of her once she wakes up." Trunks assured. _Yup I have something special planned for you #18._

Trunks flew the old man to Capsule Corp. where he told his mother to put the old man in the infirmary, some parts of his body were sprained from the flying debris from the battle. Trunks then started to head out.

"Trunks, honey?" Bulma started. "Where are you going?"

"Oh don't worry, mom, I'll be right back."

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

In minutes Trunks was back in the, now ruined, Parsley City. _Where is she?_ Trunks thought as he looked around to find the unconscious Android 18.

 _Found ya!_ Trunks then landed walking towards the android. _She should be waking up any minute now._ And he was right indeed.

"Wah? Huh?" #18 looked around trying to find her brother. "Wait…where in the hell is #17?"

"Well you see, I just destroyed Android 17." Trunks said with victory.

"Bullshit! You couldn't even take us on last time at full power." #18 said with disbelief.

"That was in the past, this is the now. I wasn't able to challenge you three years ago and stand a chance, but, now I just killed your brother with complete ease."

"If you killed my brother, then where's your proof?"

 _Well I blew him to bits so….oh yeah!_

Trunks walked off for a moment and when he returned what he was holding made #18 freeze in doubt. _No it can't be. #17!_ Trunks was carrying none other than Android 17's torn arms.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

#18 got on her knees. Her brother was truly dead. The only thing she could think to do is…cry…and she did. If her brother was easily defeated by this kid, what better was she going to do?

"Save your tears." Trunks said with a serious tone. He was now slowly approaching her.

"Why should I? You just killed my brother and-"

"WHAT! You killed my mentor and best friend, my father, and more than half of the population! You think I'm gonna feel sorry for you. Don't you think you're lucky because I'm going to spare you 'cause I could kill you right now if I wanted to?" Trunks said with anger in his voice.

#18 took his words in and her eyes then grew in shock. "Did you say that you're gonna spare me?"

"Yes, I did. But, only for one reason." He started walking closer to her.

"And what is that exactly?" #18 said while narrowing her eyes.

Trunks and her were now about a foot apart. "You basically enslaved this entire planet so now it's your turn. Your going to be my slave. Do whatever I want whenever I want. Give me anything I ask of and if you don't oblige, I'll simply turn you off or kill you."

"How do you have the blueprints for the remotes?" #18 asked with shock.

"You see. Thanks to my trip to the past, I got the blueprints on how to turn you and your brother off. I asked my mother's past counter-part if I could keep those blueprints just in case something went wrong and I needed to build another remote to shut you down and destroy you." Trunks explained.

#18 thought it was unreal what she was hearing. She was being blackmailed either become his slave, or die.

"What do you want me to do?" #18 asked in a shaky voice.

"Strip!" Trunks demanded.

 **A/N:** First chapter is done. I will update next Wednesday or Thursday. Tell me what you thought. Leave me reviews as a birthday gift.


End file.
